Humans
HUMANS Humans are the most dominant race of Runetearra, the main city-states of the world are mainly populated by them and thus usually controlled by the humans too. With a majority distribution, they can be found everywhere, from Demacia to Noxus, passing through Freljord, Ionia, Bilgewater or even in Shurima country risen from the sands. Although they all have very similar characteristics, some small differences exist because of their place of birth. DIVERSITY Humans are known for their diversity among themselves, with heights varying from 5 feet to 6 feet, but with some individuals surpassing these averages. Their adaptability makes them present in virtually every corner of Runeterra, having already explored almost all of the territory even though much of it has been lost over time. Their nature is not magic, diversity embraces the species as a whole and it is possible for a human to be born with the gift of magic, but even with out it they can come to exercise it through hard work and effort. While mostly social creatures may individuals of the race may seek to isolate themselves or have lives that are completely cut off from others of their kind. They usually organize themselves into societies that range from a simple romantic pair to even entire Empires. Human diversity has caused many cultures to flourish, many of them connecting to the land they live in and adapting to them surprisingly well. In other cases, drastic changes to the way of life and confrontations forced this adaptation to happen. Although all bare and placed next to each other side by side. Most of the humans would be indistinguishable from each other in relation to their origin. The believes and values they hold as the colours of the banners they wear defines them. Demacia The Demacians are a people proud of their militaristic history, their culture values the ideals of Justice, Honor and Duty. Increase in Attribute Score. DEX +1. To Arms. You are proficient with one martial weapon of your choice. Petricite Knowledge. You have advantage on any check involving petricite. Other Names: Garen, Luxiana, Lucian, Jarvan, Noxus The natives of Noxus live by the rules of the Strength. A warlike nation that has a society in which where anyone who proves theirs strength deserves to be a Noxian. Increase in Attribute Score. STR +1. To Arms. You are proficient with one martial weapon of your choice. Noxian Courage. You have +2 to your saving throw against fear when Noxian pride is on the line. Noxian Names: Darius, Katarina, Swain Freljord The icy and relentless land produces a beige-colored people, individuals already born battling the climate and having to resist it. Increase in Attribute Score. CON +1. Nordic Nature. You are liked by animals and have a +2 check when performing handle animal check with non hostile animals and advantage if they are from Freljord. Nordic Weather. You have advantage on any resistance versus cold weather check. Freljordian Names: Ashe, Tryndamere, Sejuani Ionia To be Ionian means to live with the magic that emanates from the earth on a daily basis. A spiritualistic, balance-seeking people proceeds with ideals of neutrality and balance. Increase in Attribute Score. WIS +1. Rune Bond. You may choose an additional runic pulse. Ionian Reclusion. You are not used to crowds of people you have a -2 on CHR checks when addressing more then 10 people at a time. Ionian names: Karma, Irelia, Yi, Yasuo, Piltover The city-state of tomorrow, Piltover is considered the capital of prosperity and progress. Increase in Attribute Score. INT +1. Ingenuity. You have a +2 to INT check when you are trying to figure out something like how to make a device work ect. Construct Friendly. You have advantage on CHR checks made while talking to aware Constructs. Piltover Names: Caitlyn, Jayce, Zaun Although it was a twin city-state of Piltover, time distanced it well, its societies and inhabitants, the Zaunitians coexist with toxic fumes and pollution, the result of a disorderly and chaotic evolution. Increase in Attribute Score. CON +1. Poluted Zaun. You have a +2 on saving throws against poisons. Live in Zaun. You can eat food that isn't regularly considered food like clothes, rocks with minerals, ect Zaun Names: Ekko, Jinx, Singed, Shurima Once the largest Runeterra Empire, the Shurimanes have become nomadic peoples and scattered across the desert sands in tribes. With the return of the Emperor, all this can change. Increase in Attribute Score. CHR +1. Shurima Weather. You have advantage on any check battling hot weather. Trader Blood. You have advantage on checks when attempting to haggle down price of an item. Shurian Names: Azir, Taliyah, Renekton, Sivir Bilgewater The region of the Archipelago of the Islands of the Blue Flame is a port city, with the greatest variety among people and races the city is always ready to empty the pockets of the unwary. Increase in Attribute Score. CHR +1. The Bandit Life. Choose one of the following skills to be proficient with: Deception, Intimidation or Persuasion. Sea Traveler. You have a +2 check when its related to ships. Bilgewater Names: Sarah, Illaoi, Malcom, Tobias HUMAN RACIAL TRAITS Increase in Attribute Score. Choose two Attributes to put 1 into both of those Attributes scores. Feature. You gain a feature of your choice.(cannot increase Attributes) Age. Humans reach adulthood in late adolescence and live less than a century. Alignment. Humans have no inclination to any particular alignment. The best and the worst are found among them. Size. Humans vary greatly in height and weight, they can be from usually 5 feet to 6 feet, sometimes can be found in taller or shorter height. Regardless of their an individual’s height and weight, their size is medium. Movement. Humans base walking speed is 30 feet. Languages. You can speak, read and write language of your native region and Velarian. Humans usually learn the languages of the people with whom they live together, including obscure dialects. They like to cram their speech with borrowed words from other languages. (Same as the variant human https://5etools.com/races.html#human%20(variant)_phb )